Lost Past
by FrubaFreyFrey
Summary: Tohru loves life with the Sohmas (Well except the fights!) But she had never been able to recall much from her past especially in the 5 years before the Sohmas and the memories she does have seem...off. What happens when a mistake causes Tohru to search for the past. And some not so friendly faces from her very odd past have come to find her and its not some advice they want...


Author Notes: Hey guys on half term but I have a lot of homework to do no one has suggested a name for my new character so I had to make it up *sigh* I'm disappointed my readers. Well review and tell me you still care! Thanks to **irishfire** and **iluvfruitbaskets** for reviewing! Spoiler to the manga in this chapter

P.s. Quick Question who else has the fanfiction app for their android? It's really good as you can read without internet access! Ok back to the story.

Chapter 6

The morning sun shone through the curtains, illuminating the room with a pink hue, as the dancing light flickered on Kyo's face he squinted at the bright light, annoyed at how they had stir him from his sleep. "Damn Sun" said a very groggy Kyo. Kyo felt the weight of a head against his back, turning as carefully as he could to see the still sleeping Tohru smiling to herself, looking more peaceful than she had in ages. 'She looks beautiful even when asleep' Kyo thought as he pushed a strand of hair from her face, "So innocent" he murmured to himself. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Tohru jumped in her skin as Kyo leaped out the bed, the infuriated Yuki looked murderously at Kyo. "I'll ask again What Is Going On Here?" Said a clearly pissed Yuki. The still shocked Kyo couldn't form last night's events into words between his sleeplessness and Tohru Nightmare. Kyo tried to think clearly on how to answer as he knew Yuki could rip him apart, looking down at the scared Tohru, her deep blue eyes. A small voice in the back of his mind called to him and whispered _'Don't tell him about last night's events'_. Kyo had to comply. "I-I was comforting Tohru" he spoke with false confidence his chest puffed out, head held high. An annoyed Shigure stepped into the deserted door way and could easily see what their fight was about. Tohru. But she is as clueless as ever. "P-please stopping fighting" Tohru tried to reason. All she got as a responds was a glare and a worried smile. Yuki changed his glare from Tohru to Kyo, his amethyst eyes became the colour of onyxes. His skin seem to boil with the anger he felt. It was overwhelming. 'Tohru let that-that _thing_ touch her. How can she look at that thing with such-such _**love**_' that thought was the thing that sent his out of his usually calm demeanour. "YOU BASTARD!" Yuki screeched as he charged at Kyo. Using all of his power and weight, he hit Kyo in the stomach. Kyo, winded by the attack, couldn't stop himself from being pushed backwards… Straight into the window.

CRASH!

Meanwhile…

"Did we really have to meet here?" Neikan asked the impatient head of the Sohma family, gesturing to the dirty hovel in the forest near the _head's home. _It was disgusting, with black mould growing of the grey walls, the floor covered in a thick layer of mud, the house had clearly been made into a home by many an animal, their make shift homes, with their branches and straw were still in the corners of the house's one room. "Oh, is this place not up to your high _outsider_ standards? Deal with it, no one can find us therefore its fine" Neikan sprang for Akito's throat, she lifted her ever so easily. Akito's eyes bulged as she gasped for "Your impertinence bores me Akito" cocking her head to the side "Do I need to remind you why _**you**_ do what_** I**_ say?" Akito felt her energy draining from her, her naturally weak body can't hold out for much longer, with all her remaining strength she spoke in a croaky, edgy voice "No my Lady" Neikan sneered cruelly as she dropped the weak Head of the Sohmas to the floor, she landed like a little rag doll, _a puppet_, that's all the girl was, a means to a end. Akito, still wheezing for air thought about all the ways she would hurt the outsider, 'soon' Akito thought as she dragged herself to one of ancient wooden chairs in the house, pretty much the only pieces of furniture in the house, the only other was a similarly old wooden table. "Did you sort it?" Akito asked _the outsider_ in front of her, trying to sound strong and powerful. "Don't worry I made sure that little rat boy found the sleeping couple" Neikan sneered. "Did my little rat see you?" Akito asked with a frown. "Hah how incompetent do you think I am Akito? Of cause he didn't see me" Akito smiled "Good that monster of a boy deserves what's coming to him and that little Tramp is-" "That _Little Tramp_ is very important to my plan" Neikan interrupted. Akito hated that 'I'm the head of the Sohma's I will make her pay for treating me like an animal, but she will get rid of that little bitch for me so I will tolerant it for now' Akito thought to herself. "Fine but that doesn't mean she can't suffer" Akito suggested hopefully. "No it doesn't" Neikan laughed "No it definitely doesn't".

Author Notes:_** NEW CHARACTER**_! She has a connection to Tohru's past and is more evil than the dreaded Akito Sohma, all Akito wants is Tohru dead but Neikan won't allow it. What is her plan for Tohru? Neikan is willing to kill Akito if she messes up her plan. Sorry that this is a weird chapter I thought this made a good cliff hanger. Read and Review! Also favourite the story therefore you know when I update thanks guys


End file.
